


Geschmacklos

by elumurr



Series: Nachspiele [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Sag nichts, Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Some Humor, also vielleicht?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Boerne versucht, Thiel aufzuheitern.Spielt nach dem Ende vonSag nichts.Spoiler!





	Geschmacklos

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, was ich hierzu sagen soll, ich weiß nicht mal, was ich selbst darüber denke, aber es ist wieder so ein bisschen ein Experiment? Glaube ich? 
> 
> Das letzte Mal hatten wir Boernes Gefühles aus Thiels POV und jetzt eben Thiels Gefühle aus Boernes POV, aber nicht mal das wirklich. Wie dem auch sei, ich sag besser gar nichts mehr. 
> 
> Spoiler zu _Sag nichts_ , nicht betagelesen, nicht meine Charaktere. 
> 
> Zum besseren Verständnis:  
> Aus _Sag nichts_
>
>> **Boerne:** Was wird jetzt eigentlich aus Siegfried, hm, dem deutschen Rammler?  
>  **Thiel:** Sie sind geschmacklos. [...]  
>  **Boerne:** _(Streichelt das goldene Kaninchen auf einem Zuchtpokal.)_ Warum eigentlich geschmacklos, hm? Schön mit Thymian, Knoblauch, Speckbohnen ...

Mit dem unguten Gefühl, welches das Wissens, was im Haus der Baermanns geschehen war, in ihm auslöste, schaute sich Thiel noch einmal darin um. Früher hätte er derartige Rundgänge wohl alleine gemacht, heute war Boerne mit dabei. Für diesen stellten die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage eher eine Art forensisch-psychologische Errungenschaft dar, denn natürlich hatte er recht gehabt und wieder einmal hatte seine Idee zu einem Ermittlungserfolg geführt.

Diese Bestätigung trug wohl auch zu Boernes guter Laune bei, doch auf der anderen Seite war es auch Thiels schlechte Laune, die dafür zu verantworten war. Nicht, dass sich Boerne an Thiels Unwohlsein erfreute, ganz im Gegenteil wollte er seinen Kollegen und ja, vielleicht auch seinen Freund, lediglich auf bessere Gedanken bringen. 

Thiel wollte sich nicht auf bessere Gedanken bringen lassen. Die offensichtlichen Scherze über das Zuchtkaninchen und dessen Zubereitung, die Boerne gemacht hatte, waren an ihm abgeprallt. Es war einer dieser Fälle gewesen, die Thiel zu sehr aufwühlten, als dass er nach dem Abschluss des Falles einen Schalter umlegen konnte, damit er sich keine Gedanken mehr machen musste. 

Dabei war der Fall noch nicht einmal abgeschlossen. 

Wie nur selten war Boerne mit seiner Weisheit am Ende und wusste nicht, was er noch tun konnte. Vorerst einmal offenbar nichts, deshalb folgte er Thiel schweigend, als dieser schließlich das Haus verließ. Eine erneute Begutachtung des Tatortes hatte Thiel sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen – nicht, dass jemand protestiert hätte – und Boerne war gefolgt, weil er das eben so tat. Wahrscheinlich rechnete Thiel inzwischen sogar damit. 

Und so war Boerne mit Thiel in das Haus gegangen und wieder mit heraus, wo Thiel einmal tief durchatmete und sich seiner Arbeit stellte. All das, mit Boerne im Rücken, nur einige Schritte hinter ihm wie ein Schatten, den er nicht abschütteln konnte – bei dem es aber auch absurd gewesen wäre, wenn er es versucht hätte.

Die Staatsanwältin war nicht mehr in Sicht und auch die Spurensicherung hatte ihre Arbeit bereits beendet, die Überreste der Leiche wurden gerade abtransportiert. Lediglich zwei Streifenpolizisten standen mit ihrem Wagen noch bereit, um Thiel zum Verhör von Wolfgang Baermann zu bringen. Denn auch wenn es sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, waren sie nur wenige Minuten fortgewesen und es galt immerhin noch, den Fall abzuschließen.

Doch bevor Thiel sich den wartenden Beamten anschließen konnte, legte Boerne ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken. Thiel drehte sich um und schaute Boerne an. 

„Wollen Sie heute Abend noch vorbeikommen?“, startete Boerne einen letzten, doch diesmal aufrichtigen Versuch. Und tatsächlich nickte Thiel kurz, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, und entfernte sich daraufhin. Boerne schaute dem Wagen noch eine Weile hinterher, nachdem Thiel damit verschwunden war. 

Wenn Boerne Thiel schon nicht aufheitern konnte, so wollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass dieser nach einem solchen Tag den Abend nicht alleine verbringen musste. 

Boerne fragte sich, ob es geschmacklos wäre, einen Hasenbraten zuzubereiten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hätte das wahrscheinlich auch kürzen können, dann wären aber nur so 50 Wörter übriggeblieben ;) 
> 
> Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Boerne in seinem letzten Satz in der Folge (s.o.) kein neues Subjekt benutzt, und wenn man das Bild mit diesem Pokal nicht vor Augen hat, könnte man glatt meinen, Boerne spricht von sich selbst. Also ich hoffe, Thiel hatte Spaß an Boerne mit Speckbohnen. 
> 
> Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit.


End file.
